Demand for more storage capacity in servers means that more storage devices are needed to be placed in a limited space to achieve the purpose of expanding storage capacity. Modular maintenance and rapid replacement are becoming more and more important, thus the mounting of hard disk drives (HDDs) should be fast and easy.